Instinct
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: Rules are meant to be broken, at least that's what Beast Boy would say. But some rules were made for just the right reasons and purpose, he really should have been paying attention.


**Author's Note: This idea just came out of no where so after a bit of thinking I chose to run with it, enjoy.**

* * *

Certain things were simply natural, they were instinctive, not to be questioned and were done for the benefit of Mankind...to bad Beast Boy had forgotten Starfire was not human.

A year after the battle in Tokyo, the Teen Titans were invited to witness an ancient, mesmerizing and incredible form of combat supplied by the best of the Grand Ruler's royal guard, including Galfore himself with Princess Koriand'r going along with the movements by his side for her friends to experience and her boyfriend of six months, Garfield Mark Logan to fawn over.

The dance concluded with a special treat of a fight between Starfire and the absolute best of Garlfore's guard, a female that no one but Starfire and the Grand Ruler could remember the name of, not that it mattered.

The no hold bars of the sparring went to such a high degree that Beast Boy merely went by instinct alone and it landed him in the hospital, his spine quite literally almost ruptured from the force of the kick he was given as he jumped in the way of the two, by who?

Did it even fucking matter?

Raven had left an hour ago, doing what she could to heal the major damage but had to stop from such the intense pain from when she took his injury into her, he would have been crushed under the weight of guilt if he was awake at the time.

Robin was particularly useless, there was no crime to investigate because the entire private audience had known it was an accident, hell Beast Boy was almost killed just due to the fact that he had touched Starfire's entire body while flailing in agony, she didn't mind Robin knew since the two had already gotten past the point of being embarrassed by displays of affection, unlike him who could not even find the courage to kiss her when they dated.

And over time Robin's paranoid mind and inability to spend quality time with his girlfriend made them drift apart until finally Starfire could not take the loneliness and had to end it, if one asked her if she regretted it at the time she would answer yes she did, but it was bound to happen sooner or later which almost all the Titans knew was the truth.

The events that followed were simply a product of chance, Robin got stronger and did not allow dating to interfere with his life until he was good and ready, a welcome change.

And Starfire got to know her friends more now that she was not obsessed with Robin, she learned of different languages and even some lines of magic from Raven, if that did much of anything no one knew, plus Raven got into into different genres of books.

She was taught how to built machines and fix the T-Car with her bare hands, how to drive at last in case her powers ever failed to which she thought was doubtful but she would not question the gift her friend offered and after a very long, exhausting verbal fight...how to cook all matters of Earth food which was a bit of an improvement, though not much, every once in a while she would cook her own family dish and as a compromise the others would muscle through their discomfort for the alien's happiness and _only_ her happiness.

Beast Boy...had given her his heart, he had taught her the manner of humor, video games, Stank Ball and after they had fought on the game system for three hours straight, how to allow the heart to heal and find love again.

They were sweaty, they stank and they had nothing but sugar pumping through their veins from the large amount of sweets cluttering the floor as Beast Boy lost the game they were playing again, and in a fit of half hearted anger pounced on his best female friend, tickling her until they had accidentally gave each other a kiss on the lips that jolted her very senses awake, it may have just been the sugar but neither questioned it and went farther.

In hindsight perhaps a bit too far in their friendship from a frustrated kiss, when they snapped out of it with the help of the Titans alarm blaring through Beast Boy's room.

They were half naked, his pants and boxers gone as he sent arcs of tingling passionate kisses on her lips, neck and bare chested breast and stomach and her hand was gently stroking his slowly rising penis, wondering in the back of her mind if she had the nerve to taste it and how they had even come to this.

Neither knew what to do or say, Beast Boy had never done this at all and Starfire had never gotten this far in her last relationship.

With a hasty kiss on the lips and rushing to put their clothes back on they promised to talk about this when the criminals was defeated.

After the armored robbers were quickly subdued and thrown in jail they sat together in Starfire's bedroom, she was gently petting Silkie who was asleep on her lap and he was across from her on her bed.

They talked about the secret feelings they harbored for each other but how they were terrified to act on it and if it would last, they talked about their past neither keeping anything from the other, and where they would go in their relationship from here.

Beast Boy told Starfire his real name which she in turn told him of her own and after four hours of simply getting to know the other on a much deeper level they agreed to give their new budding romance a chance, sealed with a kiss.

It had taken many months until they laid together on Starfire's bed, Silkie was shooed out of the room, they turned off their communicators, shedded their clothes though after kissing and touching and finally, made love...with protection of course.

Though neither had to worry about Starfire getting pregnant because they were not genetically compatible they still agreed on caution, their actions were nothing like a book or movie could portray.

Neither lasted longer than they hoped which was to be expected for their first time and it was awkward when they finished sloppily and with Beast Boy deep asleep like a typical male but Starfire was content with this, stroking his hair though she had to slid down a bit to reach him due to her height and laid on his chest, his left arm wrapped around her waist protectively which she felt was ironic but sweet.

The position they had sex in caused a rather big debate, Beast Boy...no Garfield said that he didn't want to do missionary, it felt sexist and wrong to not give her a say in the matter and she did not want to try doggy style for their first time, which she learn of from Jinx, among many other positions from various Titans to try on the changeling when they finally did the act.

She wanted to look him in the eyes when they joined their bodies together as one, so after some time which made them sexually frustrated and grating on each others nerves, almost breaking off what was to be a loving and intimate night they agreed on the cowgirl position, Starfire slowly sat on top of him, their bodies aching for more from the kisses, touches and when they had done sixty nine on each other until the final act came.

Physically, mentally and emotionally prepared, Starfire took her mate's harden phallus behind her, alighted it up slowly to her entrance, the first time had caused his tip to poke her anus making her annoyed at his impatience and smacked the side of his head telling him to wait and ever so gently pushed her lower body down as they groaned in unison.

After that they did what came naturally and gave themselves to each other for the very first time, though it was not how they hoped it did not stop them from building their stamina and controlling their orgasms the best they could after doing it every other day, when they had time or were in the mood.

The sex was amazing, erotic and allowed them to reach a much higher level in their relationship together, the days they were not in bed they were enjoying each others company and that of their friends.

The times they argued made the entire Tower quiet and many of the others to stay out of their way until they calmed down and made up, it was never a good thing to see the two angry or in tears but Cyborg and Raven, respectfully told them that life was not a fairy tale, there was going to be bad days between even the best of couples and they just had to brave through it together.

Which lead to the day they were invited to Tameran as a group.

Cyborg was looking over his bandaged friend slowly and accurately, doing everything he could to make sure Beast Boy was comfortable and not in pain before he looked through his messages on his communicator and seeing his girlfriend, Jinx had responded back to him, allowing the half android to smile.

After typing a quick text back to her, he saw his best friend's eyes finally opened, followed by a loud groan and a question of what the hell happened.

"You decided to play hero for your girlfriend during a sparring match. Of course your brain jumps to the conclusion that she's hurt, you run to her side, not even knowing that her falling to the ground was an act and almost get your spine blown out from a kick that could overturn a car, any of this coming back to you?" Cyborg spoke slowly with an eyebrow raised as the green skinned teenager only groaned in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes. To make it even better, your dumb ass chose to touch Star's hips as you drift in and out of consciousness and you nearly get pierced by twelve guards with spears for touching her highness. If Star did not stop them you would have faced worse consequences than just getting your spine almost turned to dust. What did Starfire tell you upon arriving, BB? Do not touch her in public!" The second in command angrily said to the wounded morpher.

"I thought she was hurt, Cy...I didn't think-"

"You're right, you didn't think. You're about as hot headed as Robin when it comes to acting on impulse, she's stronger than you, Gar, she can handle much more damage than you and for the last damn time...this is her planet, not Earth. You can't do something that would make us seem like a threat, we already got a few who don't seem to like us. Keep it up and our trip here will end badly, B." He growled, his hands gripping the railing of the bed and ignoring the ping his device got alerting him to another of Jinx's messages.

"I know...I know. I can't help it though, Cy. I-"

"I know, bud. Just try to use your head a bit more...alright?" Cyborg asked quietly making his best friend nod, for once no joke sprouted from his mouth as the half metal man squeezed his friend's shoulder and said he would grab the boy's dinner before departing and joining the rest of the squad down stairs.

The thick gray candles placed through the small room added a relaxing atmosphere to the injured teenager who could do nothing more then look around the bland, brown stoned bricked room which had nothing but the candles, a single brown wooden chair, the brown colored cot he was resting on with railings on the side so he did not fall, a window at a height he could not see unless he stood and the entrance and exit of the door.

He tried to ease himself up by his arms but he felt like he was breathing in glass, his head was burning and sweaty, it was pulsing and giving him a migraine and he was sure by all accounts he should be dead but again...he had survived against all odds, who would have thunk and to make matters worse he was in nothing but his checkered pattern boxers.

The wooden door opened making his head turn to the right to see the very woman he had tried to defend, guilt squeezing his heart from his stupid attempt at a rescue and a plate of steaming food of something he didn't even want to know with what he hoped was a cup of water in the other hand as she walked toward his temporary bed.

Placing the plate on his chest and the cup in his hand slowly she sat on the chair near him, not looking in his direction but at her hands, her fingers nervously over lapping the other as he sniffed the food on the plate and grimaced but shoved down his pride due to her hospitality and the fact that he was starving, Starfire quickly informing him that it had no meat before he dug in, forgetting they didn't use silverware or if they did he never saw any.

The blue and gray mess on the black colored plate tasted like cotton candy and oatmeal to his lips, it wasn't bad per say but it was food and he had already messed up her traditions once.

He didn't intend to insult her planet again, after taking a sip of what tasted like a mixture of white wine and grape soda which he hesitantly swallowed Beast Boy placed the empty plate and quarter empty silver colored small cup aside, slowly reaching for Starfire's hand, her eyes still not looking at his own all throughout the meal.

She allowed their hands to loosely clasp together but did not let him intertwine their fingers which made him frown but he did not comment and since she would not look at him, he simply placed an arm behind his head looking at the carefully placed stones above him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Kori I didn't mean-"

"There is a reason my people have guards, as well as why we are trained in such a brutal manner and to safeguards the remaining heirs, my love." She interrupted her, her tone shaper then he had expected, she was angry and he can't say he didn't deserve it.

"This isn't Earth, Garfield. My planet looks to Galfore to do what is necessary for their survival, it has been this way for many centuries and it shall be this way long after both he, I and my brother are gone from this life...one day if my brother does not return or does not want the throne he deserves I will have to come back and claim what is mine by birthright. It is the law." As she spoke tears slid down her face and she tightened her grip on his hand, as if she was afraid he would leave her when in fact it was the other way around.

He couldn't wipe away her tears in his condition, hell he couldn't do anything but listen to her talk, he honestly didn't know what to say so he did what he always did when she was sad, angry or depressed...he let her talk.

"I love you, Garfield...X'hal I love you so much. I want to grow old with you, to give you children when we are ready, even if we couldn't have some by birth I'm ok with adopting. I want to be married to you and spend the rest of my life in your arms. But my duty is to my people first. Always. I don't know if Galfore would give you his blessing or if the people would accept you or even if you would want the throne and crown!" She wept, long, thick tears ran down her face as he slowly did what he could to wipe them away and she placed her head on his hip as he could only look at her.

If any other woman told him this when he was only a sixteen year old boy he would have laughed awkwardly and told her that maybe she was rushing or that they needed to take a break.

But he knew his Koriand'r, and he knew she wouldn't be telling him this if she wasn't serious or frighten of what was to come.

It could be days, months, years or by some miracle her brother Wildfire could come back to his home planet at last and lead his people as was his right, but Beast Boy knew that one day Starfire would have to accept the crown if and when Galfore fell and that scared them both.

She loved her planet and spices but she didn't want to leave Earth until she was ready. Her friends who were more like family. All the wonderful places they had yet to see, all the knowledge she had yet to learn from a new world, most importantly she didn't want to leave the young man she loved.

With Robin it was nothing more than a gamble to see if he might be the one for her life, but they had little in common and Robin's attitude clashed with Starfire's own on many occasions, they were just too different and though it worked for some, it wouldn't work for them.

But with Beast Boy she could spill her heart to him and not worry if he was judging her or if she had said something to upset him, with Garfield she can be herself and be happy.

He stroked her hair in long, calming pets just like she always loved, gathering any and all scraps of courage he could to answer, though she never asked him a question in the first place.

"I would never leave you if I could help it, I'm not really a leader type hun, but if it came down to it I would do what I must if your people would accept me. And God forbid but if Galfore ever...well kicked the bucket I would marry you after you have grieved and would not take the throne alongside you unless...we never find him. As for kids, we could wait until we are older to talk about that, no need to rush." He chuckled softly making the young heiress giggle and play with his right knee making her laugh harder seeing he was more ticklish than she thought.

With lust in her eyes for the man that spoke his heart to her, she peeled off the thin red blanket that covered his sweaty body, putting her head under and ignored his cries of panic and slight pain as she slowly slid off his boxers, his words of fear and telling her not to do such here of all places fell on deaf ears as she slowly stroked and licked his flaccid green penis, loving the musky aroma that assaulted her nostrils and ignoring the smell of blood and sweat from his back as she licked from his balls to the tip of his cock.

Her long purple tongue did wonders to stimulate his arousal as his hands were gripping where her head was, not able to do anything with the blanket in the way, here the Princess of Tarman was in a medical ward, on her knees underneath a blanket and giving him the best head of his life, was she insane?

A sudden hot but tight and moist sensation engulfing his dick almost caused him to cry out and simultaneously answered his question that his girlfriend was indeed insane.

She bobbed her head up and down swiftly, taking in as much of his meat as she could allowing her tongue to wrap around and caressed his testicles wanting him to know just how much he meant to her while doing it quickly so they wouldn't be found out, if she had told him that such an act she was performing on him when they were not married was punishable by death he would have felt less inclined to let her continue.

Beast Boy could not believe this was really happening, on a different planet in a castle with the ruler of the entire world just down stairs along with his friends, he wanted to stop but the excitement of getting caught was just too damn tempting, he wanted to return the favor but she wouldn't let him when he was injured and so he was stuck just enjoying the service she gave him.

Every other time they tried to give each other oral something had always come up or they were just too tired, new villains had the guts to come go their town and cause mayhem and it pissed them off and never gave them time for their needs.

Now it appeared Starfire had finally snapped and said fuck it if she was blowing him inside of his own sickbed, she finally allowed him to participate as she removed his cock from her mouth, spitting out a few pubic hairs that she had accidently got into her mouth along with a line of saliva that ran down his stomach and stood up, carefully swinging around the railing so that her ass faced him as he eagerly slid down her panties to her knees, sucked his middle finger on his right hand to get it nice and wet and without a word penetrated her vagina quickly as she could only let out a deep moan then went back to work on his cock.

They both seriously hated how they had to rush, their usual foreplay normally took time, they never hastened it or got impatient because they always loved exploring their bodies together every time they made love as they done three months ago.

But time was of the essence in this case, Beast Boy's finger was slick, warm and constricted by her pussy as he moved it in and out of her as fast as he could, her outer lips a much darker orange while the inner was a hot pink but he never questioned it before and he sure as hell was not going to now, glancing at the tight ring of her asshole and always thought it was odd how it was the color of bubblegum but again he didn't care.

As the two went harder and faster with their no doubt very illegal act, they after working for a full five minutes succeeded in cumming together, Beast Boy's hand and bed was soaked with Starfire's vaginal fluids as she moaned loudly enough that he was worried someone would hear as she screamed with his cock in her mouth while he released his thick white ropes of sperm down her throat which she swallowed without hesitation.

With a speed her species was known for, Starfire pulled her panties back up as she stood from the bed then did the same with her boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and flipping the blanket over so the stain would not be seen then taking his almost forgotten plate and cup just as the other Titans knocked and entered through the door.

Starfire thanked X'hal that they worked so fast, though she was disappointed they were not able to show the usual love and affection they normally did, she was still glad they could please each other.

With another slow kiss in which she had sure Beast Boy tasted himself knowing how much he hated it in revenge for interrupting her sparring session that she knew he most likely forgot about she took the dirty dishes down stairs despite a maid's protest, as she looked back she saw him have a stupid smirk on his face as he winked at her then went back to talking to Robin and Raven.

Starfire rolled her eyes with a shake of her head knowing how full of himself he got when he made her cum, it caused her to smile with a snort as she went to the kitchen and remembered that at the end he hated to watch her go, but loved to watch her leave.

One thing she knew for a fact after everything they went through was that he definitely knew how to make her feel like a queen.


End file.
